Downpour
by 1tE5o6
Summary: AU- Unusually stormy weather takes not only Amegakure- but the entire world by surprise. However there's something not right about this rain, and High school students; Yahiko, Konan and Nagato won't rest until they find out what it is.


Yahiko frowned, trying to pull his school bag over his head to keep dry.  
**_Great. The sky decides to piss on me the day before Summer starts!  
Fuck you rain.  
Fuck. You._**  
The ginger cursed under his breath as the downpour intensified dramatically, and he wondered if maybe this was karma for playing a prank on his teacher that day.  
Whenever it rained heavily like this, the busses to his house usually stopped running due to high flood risks.  
Which meant he had to wait out the rain.  
Although it was only 4:30 pm, the clouds made it look like night time had already arrived.  
Finally reaching a small sheltering, (one with an obnoxious tin roof to amplify the sound of the rain) Yahiko sat down on the concrete, his knees tucked up to his chest as he stared out into the open.  
He felt a satisfying shiver run down his spine, and he gazed wondrously out at the deserted street.  
As annoying as the rain was, he had to admit- it had a way of calming him.  
The rain had somehow managed to get even heavier, and the sound of it slamming against the roof was the only thing that could possibly be heard.  
Deciding he would be there for quite a while, he removed his shoes and soaking wet socks, and leant back against the brick wall next to him.  
At this exact moment, a teenage girl, around his age practically threw herself into the shelter as she turned into the street corner.  
Personally Yahiko thought she looked as though she'd just rolled around in a flooded car park or something. Her pale blue hair was dripping water the rain forced it to accumulate, and her button-up school shirt was practically see-through.  
He tried not to stare at the VERY visible bra underneath it as she made no attempt to block his view.  
The girl turned to him with an unreadable expression and sat down on the other side of the shelter, pulling out soaking textbooks, and lying them out to dry.  
"Are you just going to stare through my shirt until the storm passes, pervert?" She demanded irately, but not loudly raising a blue eyebrow at him questioningly.  
Yahiko kept it in his best interest to shut up for once, and turn away before she beat the living shit out of him. Which, knowing most girls, she probably would.  
"My name is Yahiko, not 'pervert', and it's not even a storm yet. It's just raining." Dear god, so much for shutting up, right?  
He snuck a glance at her, just so he could see the probably dumb-founded look on her face.  
Instead she held a smug expression.  
He wouldn't have even had time to guess why, as a massive crack of thunder boomed and echoed loudly through the shelter.  
"Dumb bitch…"  
"Perverted creep…"  
Yahiko flinched and scowled.

There was a long silence that followed, and if a certain red-headed boy hadn't run in as fast as a cheetah, it probably would have stayed that way.  
"Nagato?" The girl questioned, as the red head fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath.  
The girl walked over to Nagato, and patted his back softly until he could breathe properly.  
"Hi Konan…" He spoke softly, twisting his hair to get out the water.  
A long roll of thunder was audible, before a flicker of light appeared in the grey, cloudy sky outside.  
"There's your storm. Happy, pervert?" Konan turned back to Yahiko with a smirk.  
Nagato also turned to Yahiko unsurely, but bowed his head nervously as their line of vision crossed.  
This guy didn't just look like her rolled around in a flooded car park. He looked so depressed that he probably drowned three times in an ocean of orphan tears!  
Nagato and Konan engaged in a mainly one-sided (On Konan's part) conversation, as they watched something on a miniature portable television.

"Yeah… I agree. There's something not right about this rain." The ginger barely heard Konan speak.  
"You mean, besides the fact that it has uncanny timing and the special ability to ruin Summer break?" Yahiko asked sarcastically.  
Nagato and Konan stared at him for a few seconds.  
"No. More the fact that it's somehow global. The weather's gone completely whacko. There have been cyclones and flooding all over the world! It's even raining in the Wind nation! That's the desert!" Konan snapped, holding up her portable mini T-V, which obviously showed the news channel.

"Wait- Are you actually being serious?"

* * *

**This was originally going to be a One shot for a friend… but because she's so awesome… I want to make this into an actual fanfiction….**

**X3 My inspiration for the beginning of this(the whole rain thing), is from a great novel I've just read by Dean Koontz, called 'The Taking'.**  
**It's an amazing Sci-fi novel that is SO worth reading! Go to the library and try and find it-**  
**If you do read it… Go to ' ', plug in some earphones, and enjoy the story!**  
**:D**

**See you next chapter!**  
**Au-reviour~**


End file.
